Monstruo
by Ame Winner
Summary: Pronto se cumpliría un año entero de malos sueños pero, lo útil de portar un antifaz es que nadie notaría nunca las ojeras. Slade


_Slade/Robin. ¿Quién diría? Bueno, en resumen, aunque Robin luzca muy cuerdo en el día a día... estoy segura de que no lo está tanto (aunque sabe fingirlo muy bien) sobre todo si existe cierto caballero acosándole a cada rincón._

_**PD. **Koushiro Yamato, ya tienes un fic más de este par. Disfrútalo porque la continuación, seguramente, tardará._

* * *

**Monstruo**

Cuando era pequeño jamás existió monstruo o fantasma alguno al cual temiera y las historias de terror, todas sin excepción, le disgustaban por lo irreales que sonaban.

Eran _mentiras. _

Nunca creyó que algo viviera bajo su cama o que, en medio de la noche, la puerta del armario crujiría y una mano espectral escaparía desde las sombras para arrastrarle dentro. No le asustaban los ruidos contra su ventana ni mucho menos caminar a oscuras de su cuarto al baño o de regreso; jamás se escondió bajo las sábanas y nunca salió corriendo, con el corazón agitado, como si algo le persiguiera y no hubiera modo de escapar.

Tampoco había tenido pesadillas significativas que pudiera recordar, de hecho no era de soñar aunque sí tenía un dormir ligero desde que poseía memoria.

Pero ya no era más un niño, era un adolescente con los pies bien puestos en su misión: ser el líder de los Teen Titans. Y las cosas habían cambiado mucho más aprisa de lo que podía controlar; su vida estaba de cabeza y con dieciséis años, aún siendo un héroe, por las noches se sentía tan sólo de cinco.

Espantosamente _niño_.

-Robin-

La voz le sobresaltaba cuando estaba en su cama y, tras despertar con brusquedad si acaso había logrado conciliar el sueño, se encontraba a sí mismo luchando por escapar de las sábanas que le envolvían y enredaban. La mayor parte de las ocasiones caía al suelo y era desde ahí, de donde pegaba un salto y se ponía en guardia.

No era débil y no era cobarde, siempre luchaba y salía adelante...

-Robin, no intentes escapar.-

... pero el tono sombrío se sumaba a las sombras, que retorciéndose y elevándose plagaban la habitación. Y todo lucía como una amenaza, pero sólo el preámbulo, antes de ser devorado lenta y dolorosamente.

-Corres en círculos...- El hombre se reía y él podía imaginar aquel brillo de sus ojos aún en la oscuridad, atravesándole hasta leer su más guardado temor:

Ser como él.

-Por eso te elegí- Sentenciaba, lacerando sus pensamientos.

"_Mi aprendiz..." _

El rango concedido por Slade repicaba en su cabeza, aún ahora que éste no lo pronunciaba.

Dormía encerrado a cal y canto, podía jurarlo por su cinturón de armas y su antifaz, tanto como por los ojos verdes de Starfire, pero cada noche... la cortina ondeaba y encontraba la puerta corrediza abierta.

De pie en la oscuridad, giraba en su lugar buscando la silueta que aparecería en cualquier momento.

Pero no ocurría, jamás le encontraba.

-¡Slade!- Gritaba al vacío y sin voz.

Quizás aún dormía y soñaba...

Quizás, pero él sabía que no era así. El hombro le dolía por la caída y sentía el pecho agitado, como antes de cada batalla con los Titanes.

Y podía escucharlo riéndose de él, escondido en la misma habitación o tan dentro de su cabeza que daba igual estar enloqueciendo a saber todo real. Toda esa situación, tarde o temprano, le quebraría y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía.

Podía mentirle a todos pero no engañarse a sí mismo.

-Slade- Gruñó con ira, apretando los dientes y los puños hasta que los primeros rechinaron y los segundos tronaron.

Cuando la voz se apagaba y la tensión en su cuerpo le entumecía, iniciaba todo ese ritual que le llevaba alrededor de tres horas.

¡Tres horas!

¿En qué momento se había convertido en esa persona obsesiva y temerosa? No lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que detestaba, con todo lo que era, haberse vuelto...

-No estás aquí.- Rumiaba al caminar a oscuras –Este lugar, es seguro.-

... tan así.

Aseguraba la puerta corrediza del balcón, corría las cortinas, se cercioraba de que todo estuviera cerrado y luego comenzaba la verdadera tarea... en penumbras ponía el cuarto de cabeza, revisaba bajo la cama, abría el armario, el pequeño ático de armas sobre su habitación. Y cuando se sentía mejor, salía al pasillo y emprendía el recorrido por toda la Torre, entraba y salía, abría cada puerta y hurgaba en todo rincón.

Poco a poco su ansiedad disminuía y aceptaba que sólo los otros titanes eran quienes estaban bajo el mismo techo y que dormían. Hasta ahora lo había hecho bien para, cada noche y durante un año, no despertarles y no activar alarmas o los sentidos de alguno.

Entonces regresaba al cuarto y no conforme, repetía mecánicamente la revisión del lugar

_Bajo la cama, el closet, detrás del librero, el ático... _

_El ático, el librero, el closet, la cama... _

Y tres horas después de haber iniciado, agotado pero incapaz de cerrar los ojos, se metía a la cama y se decía que toda esa situación tenía que parar. Tenía que detenerse, ¡Ya! Pero cuando el cansancio le vencía y comenzaba a cabecear, cuando la tensión de su cuerpo parecía a punto de ceder... escuchaba esa risa al lado de su cama, como si Slade estuviera a su lado.

Y entonces se sobrecogía.

Con el sueño espantado estiraba un brazo para encender la lámpara de la mesita, y era una luz que no apagaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Jamás había creído en monstruos o fantasmas, jamás tuvo miedo de la oscuridad, nunca corrió con el corazón agitado para esconderse bajo las sábanas pero ahora, siendo más adulto que niño, hubiera deseado creer en todos esos miedos infantiles y muchos más.

Y hubiera deseado, con demasiada fuerza, no crecer.

No crecer para confiar en las soluciones mágicas, en los amuletos, o en todas aquellas cosas que calmaban el corazón de un niño y le permitían dormir en paz. Hubiera deseado volver a tener una buena noche de sueño en donde no despertara y no sintiera miedo pero, ahora ya no era un niño y había un monstruo _real_, esperando por él.

Slade, estaba ahí.

Entre las sombras.

Junto a él.

Siempre.

**~* FIN *~**


End file.
